marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Parker Robbins (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = The Hood | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Alignment = Bad | Relatives = Arthur Robbins (father, deceased) , Eliza Robbins (mother) , John King (Cancer) (cousin) , Sara Robbins (wife), Breanne Robbins (daughter), | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly four New York City Safehouses | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = The Hood sometimes had reptilian/slanted red-glowing eyes | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Crime-lord; Former petty criminal | Education = High school drop-out | Origin = Normal human who stole a magical cloak and boots. | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Kyle Hotz | First = The Hood #1 | HistoryText = A petty thief, Parker Robbins broke into a warehouse with his cousin one night and shot and actually killed a demon residing there. Not wanting to leave empty handed, he stole the beasts' cloak and boots, enabling him to fly and become invisible while holding his breath. It was not until the Super-Hero Civil War that Robbins was able to truly put these abilities to work for him. Assembling a massive criminal empire, The Hood was largely successful running a gang of super-villains, and slowly became addicted to the power and respect. When his abilities began to fail him, he turned to other sources of dark magic like Dormammu and the Norn Stones to give him greater power. His most recent endeavor to attempt to recover all of the Infinity Gems was thwarted by the Avengers, and he was sent back to his prison cell powerless. Orgin After seeing Electro fight Daredevil as a child, the life of a super-villain enticed Parker Robbins. With a mother in need of constant medical care, he soon dropped out of high school to steal money to give her better care. His cousin, John told him about some valuable material perfect to steal at a nearby warehouse, and together, they broke into it. Finding only evidence of a mystical séance, they were about to leave when they were attacked by a demon in a cloak. Parker shot the being, and assumed he killed it. Not wanting to leave empty-handed, he stole the being's red cloak and boots. On the way home, he was jumped for his shoes, and used the boots to escape. Upon finding that the boots gave him the ability to walk on air , he took the cloak over to John's apartment, where he found that the cloak gave him powers as well (originating from the demon Dormammu, unbeknown to him). His first criminal enterprise was to try to steal diamonds that were being brought into the U.S. by an organized crime boss. The crime boss hired Constrictor, Jack O'Lantern, and the Shocker to guard the shipment. Parker managed to defeat them, accidentally murdering a police officer in the process. Dubbed "The Hood", he became wanted for his involvement in the killing. While trying to figure out how to get out of it, he was attacked by fake AIM agents, who released the demon within Parker by accident. Eventually, Robbins managed to con the cops into shooting who they believed to be the killer. Battleworld Venom, Gravity, The Hood, Medusa, Henry Pym, the Wasp, Kraven, and Firebird were pulled into Battleworld and forced to discover why they were there. Gravity narrowly saved their lives by sacrificing himself to hold Battleworld together while the others escaped. Owing him his life, Parker attended Gravity's funeral. Criminal Empire Robbins assembled an organization of super-criminals to take control of organized crime while all the super-heroes were distracted with their Civil War. Robbins gained the trust of multiple super-villains by taking out Tigra for Jigsaw. He earned more respect by taking out the only opposition, the Owl. Using the newly acquired Deathlok to rob a bank in New Jersey he made over $15 million at the cost of destroying Deathlok. As Robbins celebrated with his crew they where ambushed and defeated by the New Avengers and illusions of an army of heroes created by Doctor Strange. During Daredevil's run-in with Mr. Fear, Turk snitched to show his allegiance to Robbins. Revenge was taken on the New Avengers at Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, after freeing some super humans from the Raft. The battle was in his favor until Strange cast a defensive spell paralyzing all in the area. Robbins later spoke to the still unidentified Dormammu, exclaiming, "Now I know how to beat 'em." Secret Invasion Skrulls tried to infiltrate the Hood's organization disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They attempted to replace Madame Masque, but the Hood rescued her. During the interrogation of a surviving Skrull, the Hood used his power to scan the surrounding villains. He discovered the Slug was a Skrull in disguise, shooting and killing him immediately. Later that night, the Hood finally discovered his power came from Dormammu. During the Skrull invasion Robbins rallied his crew to join the fight, thinking that if the Skrulls had taken over the world it would be bad for business. The Hood's group, with the assistance of Electro, Lightmaster, Masked Marauder and Scorcher, and a loose collection of super-powered heroes attacked a Skrull invasion force in the middle of Central Park. When the battle was over, the villains all returned to hiding. Dark Reign The Hood later met with Namor, Doctor Doom, Emma Frost, Loki, and Norman Osborn. Osborn offered the cabal solidarity and the resources to accomplish their own agendas in the new world order. In return, Osborn asked for their public support/registration, as well as cooperation fulfilling any request he may have of them. To prevent the New Avengers from establishing an ambush on the Osborn's Avengers, Norman ordered The Hood to have his crime syndicate keep the New Avengers away from his team. Ms. Marvel channeled Spider-Woman's powers to stun The Hood's group of villains, allowing the New Avengers to escape. After the Punisher tried to assassinate Osborn (failing due to the intervention of Sentry), Osborn asked The Hood to hunt him down. Robbins used the powers of Dormammu to resurrect the villains that were killed by Scourge of the Underworld (Basilisk, Bird-Man (Archille DiBacco), Black Abbot, Blue Streak (Don Thomas), Cheetah, Cyclone (André Gerard), Death Adder, Hijacker, Human Fly, Letha, Megatak, Mind-Wave, Miracle Man, Mirage, Titania (Davida DeVito), and Wraith (Brian DeWolff)) to form a squad that would help him take down the Punisher. Dormammu empowered the Hood with enough magics to find and kill Doctor Strange, so that Parker could become the new Sorcerer Supreme. The Hood approached Strange, while he was talking to Wiccan of the Young Avengers. As they fought, Strange told the Hood that Dormammu's promises were empty, as were all other demons but Parker ignored him and attacked them both. After Wiccan intervened, Strange and Billy got away and Parker went home. While there, he had a breakdown and tried to rip off his cloak but found he could not. Madame Masque appeared, wanting to know what was going on. Masque promised to help him and removed her mask, kissing him. Unknown to them, Dormammu watched from a mirror. Parker later attacked Daimon Hellstrom, the Son of Satan and another potential candidate for Strange's successor. Once the new Sorcerer Supreme was chosen, (Brother Voodoo), the Hood was confronted by him alongside the Avengers. Siege The Hood was given norn stones from Loki to use and empower his gang. Loki was later forced to take them away in order to give the heroes a fighting chance against The Void during the siege of Asgard. Heroic Age In an attempt to gain the power he had via Dormammu and the Norn Stones, Parker resorted to collecting the Infinity Gems. Successfully acquiring first the Reality Gem from the Inhumans' previous base of operations on Earth, and then the Power Gem from within the Baxter Building using the power of the Reality Gem. Upon successfully escaping the Baxter Building, Parker was presented with the challenge of defeating the Red Hulk (Thaddeus Ross). | Powers = * Powerless: Parker himself was an average young adult who carried two pistols for offensive weapons. * Dormammu Possession: :* Invisibility: When possessed by Dormammu, the Hood's cloak made him invisible, originally activated only while he held his breath , but later simply through thought. :* Air-Walking: His boots allowed him to walk on air, (not fly as one might assume). :* Power Blasting: The Hood at one time displayed the power to shoot electricity out of his hands as he spoke, much like the demon he stole his clothes from. Parker was clearly not in full control of this power and was not aware how it worked as it appeared it was only accessed subconsciously. :* Illusion Transparency: The Hood allowed Parker to see through Dr. Strange's illusions and even detect Skrulls. * Norn Stones: Due to overuse/dependency on Dormammu's "gifts", Parker eventually became possessed to the point of becoming a mindless demon-host. When Doctor Strange defeated Dormammu, it rendered Parker powerless for the first time since he had stolen the cloak and boots. Loki then approached him and offered to restore his powers using the Stones of Norn. :* Wish of Self: What Parker imagined himself to be became true, as the stones grant the bearer's wish of self. :* Magic Bullets: Their power gave him 'magic bullets'. * Infinity Gems: Parker spent one billion dollars and most of his sanity, but was able to locate and acquire first the yellow Reality Gem, and then the red Power Gem. Wielding each of these, he was able to sneak into the Baxter Building undetected and knock out the Red Hulk, respectively. | Abilities = * While he doesn't possess "classical training", Parker was an able Piano player. | Strength = | Equipment = Dormammu's Cloak and Boots , The Norn Stones , The Infinity Gems | Transportation = | Weapons = Pistols | Notes = | Trivia = * As a kid, Parker wanted to play keyboard for Electric Mayhem, The Muppet Band, alongside Dr. Teeth. * His cell phone ringtone is Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = The_Hood | Comicvine = the-hood/29-41917/ | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/hoodmax.htm * http://marvel.com/characters/bio/1010715/the_hood }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Invisibility Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Sorcerers Category:Demonic Form Category:Avengers Villains